The present invention relates to electroactive polymers and electroactive devices comprising said polymers. In a particular embodiment the present invention relates to polymers comprising side-chain 2-(7-benzothiazolyl-9,9-disubstituted fluorene) structural units and methods for preparing them.
Electroactive compounds containing a side-chain 9,9-disubstituted fluorene structural unit have been described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,312,839. However, these electroactive compounds are low molecular weight, non-polymeric compounds which require a conjugated polymeric backbone accompanying the 9,9-disubstituted fluorene side-chain. It remains of interest, therefore, to develop polymeric electroactive materials, particularly for use in electroactive devices.